


A Bellarke Story

by Jazzy_1237



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_1237/pseuds/Jazzy_1237
Summary: This is the story of Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. Clarke is a know-it-all who acts like she’s always more important than others. Bellamy... well Bellamy is a selfish guy who is constantly either with a dozen girls, or admiring himself in the mirror. When they rely more and more on each other, that could either drive them apart...or bring them closer together.





	1. April Fools Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy... you know what to do if you do :)  
> Please feel free to comment on each chapter and put out feedback on how I did, what you enjoyed and what I should do next with them! :) ... Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw I did all the editing as well so sorry if it’s bad)

_**Paragraph** **One** _

 

“BELLAMY!!!” Clarke screamed at the top of lungs. Bellamy sprinted into the room, not a second too late.

“What? Who’s dying?” Bellamy chucked, pretending not to see what happened to her. He loved annoying her and would do anything just to wind her up. To him she was just another know-it-all freak who needs to loosen up and have a little fun.

“April fools...” He whispered before Octavia- Clarke’s best friend and room mate, walked in to see Clarke covered in shaving cream, from a prank Bellamy had set up earlier today.

“Wow Clarke... ya got a bit of something right there. And there. And there. Ok so it’s everywhere. Bellamy get a towel or just something to wipe her down with!” Bellamy slowly walked to the bathroom to get a towel and took his time to get back to them again.

“No. I’m not taking a towel from you! For all I know there could be a tarantula wrapped inside of that! Anyways I already have something to wipe this shaving cream off me... or should I say someone?” Clarke muttered, challenging Bellamy. Clarke immediately stood up from her chair and chased Bellamy endlessly around the house. Over the beds, through the kitchen, around the table. “Oooffphhhh” Bellamy puffed as he fell onto the couch, with Clarke following. She clung onto him, pressing her body onto his, transferring the shaving cream onto his body off hers. Bellamy slightly giggled then looked up to see her ice blue eyes staring at his dark brown eyes. They were now looking deep into each other’s eyes. Clarke could tell Bellamy was having fun because of the small smile plastered upon his face. Before anyone could say anything Bellamy quickly got up like nothing had happened and walked towards his room leaving behind Clarke still on the couch and Octavia just smirking at them in the corner of the room.

She had to get payback.

Clarke rolled over and off the couch, than had a shower- trying to come up with ideas on how to get him back. She was in her room- clueless on what to do for revenge. She slid open her laptop then went onto YouTube. ‘There must be something decent on here to do to Bellamy’ she thought to herself...

“Ah huh! Bellamy Blake you are totally going down!” She screamed- leaving Octavia thinking she’s going mad. And with that Clarke was gone. She was on a mission... to the supermarket. “Cling wrap, black food colouring and stink bombs... perfect! Bring it on...” Clarke scoffed to herself. It was nearly 11:00pm and she knew Bellamy was nearly about to get up to get ready for bed... Clarke whipped into the bathroom- with all the equipment she bought today and started to set up. She placed the clear cling wrap under the toilet seat- where no one could notice then added black food colouring to his toothpaste. Clarke just got out of the bathroom in time, before Bellamy walked in. “I was at the supermarket today and they had a new toothpaste out that’s meant to be good for the gums and whitens your teeth. Oh and when your done doing whatever your doing in the bathroom could you please come to my room for a second? I just need your opinion on the dress I’m wearing this weekend to Ravens party.” Clarke mentioned, trying not to make it obvious she was up to something.

“Whatever” Bellamy yawned, as he entered the bathroom- shutting the door behind him. You could hear him gently pull up the toilet seat and pull down his pants. Pssssssssssssss... “Clarke what did you do!?” There was a puddle of his pee, trapped by the clear cling wrap, leaving him questioning. It looked like his pee was flying in the middle of the toilet. He opened up the second toilet lid to reveal the cling wrap, drooping down. He poured his urine down the toilet- flushed and placed the disgusting cling wrap in the bathroom trash bin. He washed his hands then headed for the toothpaste. It was a charcoal black, filled with food colouring. He slipped some onto his toothbrush, wet it, then started brushing like he would’ve normally. Once it had been around two minutes of brushing his teeth, he spat out the black foamy toothpaste, rinsed and smiled to himself. “CLARKE GRIFFIN WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” Bellamy screamed. If Clarke didn’t know better, she would’ve thought there was fire bursting out of his ears. But before he could say anymore, she quickly slid multiple packets of stink bombs under the bathroom door, while duct taping the door shut so he wouldn’t be able to get out. This was her type of revenge. “HELP SOMEONE! OCTAVIAAAA!” Bellamy screeched “ OKAY CLARKE YOU WIN- JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” Clarke mentioned joyfully while unstrapping the door from duct tape and letting him out. His cheeks were so red they looked like an art project gone wrong- with red paint all over him. “So are you still gonna help me pick out my dress for Ravens party?” Clarke added hopefully. Bellamy just ignored her, stomping off to his room, scared that if he talked, she wouldn’t take him seriously with the black food colouring, stained on his teeth.


	2. Ravens Party

Chapter 2

Today was Raven Reyes party. Raven was one of Clarkes best friends and she always stood by her side- through thick and thin times. She was a true friend, along with Octavia. Raven had stayed at Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy’s apartment last night, just to wake up early on this special day for her. Today it was ravens 22nd birthday and you could tell she was exited...

“WAKE UP WEIRDOS! ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! IM FINALLY 22... WE’RE MAKING PANCAKES” Raven screamed from the top of her lungs, causing everyone that stayed in Octavia’s room for the night to be close to going deaf. All three of then slowly made their way out the bedroom door and into the kitchen, without any complaints. Octavia started to get out all of the ingredients while Clarke mixed all the dry ingredients together and Raven mixed all of the wet. After a few minutes of whisking and stirring the dry and wet ingredients are as one and 1/3 of a cup of the batter is sitting in the middle of the buttered-pan on medium heat.

 

“Breakfasts ready!” Octavia shouted at Bellamy, while thumping on his dark Oakwood door. He came out a few seconds later. His black curls dragged along his carefully placed freckles among his face. He slept topless, revealing a well-built body, outlining his abs with his dark tan skin.  
“No wonder he always looks at himself...” Clarke mumbled to herself, thinking she was the only one who heard. Bellamy’s face suddenly blushed with embarrassment as he quickly grabbed his sports jersey to cover him up. Everyone looked at Clarke as she then realised that they had all heard what she’d said. Clarke quickly turned away before anyone saw her cheeks turn a bright red colour and continued dishing up the pancakes- dividing them evenly with an exception for Raven who got around 3 more.

 

After the pancakes and long conversations about Ravens party tonight, they all decided it was best having it at Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy’s apartment because it was biggest and could fit more people in. They all then set out to get the supplies and set everything up. 

“Who’s got the alcohol?” Raven mentioned.

“I’ll get it” Bellamy replied. 

“Who’s got the snacks?” Raven added.

“I’ll go get that now” Clarke decided.

“Who has a really cute dress they don’t mind lending me for the night?” Raven said, without any hesitation.

“OMG meeeeee!” Octavia declared.

They all set off getting everything ready and before the knew it- the party was about to begin. 

 

Bellamy changed into some tidy jeans -nothing too fancy- and kept his sports jersey on. He was sitting in the lounge playing the new Call of Duty WW2 when suddenly Clarkes bedroom door opened to reveal three amazing looking women. In front was Raven she was wearing a Black and white Summer-time dress that stopped at her knees. Next out was Octavia. She wasn’t wearing anything too revealing thankfully- or Bellamy would have made sure she changed into something more appropriate. She wore a light shade of blue, jeans and a crop top, showing her tan skin and belly button. Finally out was Clarke. She wore a white dress with lace, outlining her cleavage, and the dress ended a few inches before her knees.  
They were all single , and looking for a good time.  
“Well you guys sure know how to clean up... Anyways- guests should be arriving any second now.” Bellamy mumbled.

A few minutes later there were numerous knocks upon the door and the house because flooded with people... strangers. The music was so loud you could only just hear yourself speak, but everyone was having an amazing time.

A few hours into the party and Clarke saw Bellamy leaving towards his room and shut the door behind him, closing off the swarms of girl’s that were around him.  
Clarke was unsure if she should check on him to see if he was ok, or just stay out of it. Clarke inhaled a large amount of air then sighed, walking towards his door. She was about to place her hand on the door handle, when she heard slight moans coming from the other side. Was there a girl in there? Clarke was now recapping trying to figure out if she might have saw someone walk in with him, she figured the girl probably went in there before him and that’s how they ended up there together.  
Clarke quickly pulled her hand back towards her and walked off immediately. Why was she feeling jealous? 

She stormed into the crowd to find a tall, handsome man pulling her around for her to face him and they smiled at each other. She didn’t care anymore... she pulled him in towards her until he could feel her steamy breath on him. This mysterious man just pulled her closer, then placed a deep and passionate kiss upon her lips. Clarke then pulled away, then she remembered how she felt when we heard someone in Bellamy’s room moan. Clarke then pulled herself up towards his face and wrapped her legs, tightly around his waist. She placed her arms around his neck, running her finger lightly along him. She dove in for a kiss and they kissed like they were the only ones in the room. He pushed her against the wall, and they just kissed in round of 10 seconds each, until she pulled away- with a confused face.

“What’s your name?” Clarke questioned.

“My name is Lincoln. I heard you name is Clarke? Can we keep kissing now?” Lincoln replied.

Clarke just nodded as she took him to her room and that was the last of the party they saw.

Lincoln the woke up to see, Clarke’s blonde locks of hair covering her face. She slept so peacefully. After a while of Lincoln admiring his view, Clarke then woke up.  
“Clarke... I like you” Lincoln mentioned, while Clarke’s head started to turn towards him. 

“Lincoln... I like you too... does this make us a thing?” Clarke commented.

“If you want us to be.” Lincoln stated, waiting for a reply.

Clarke just nodded, then kissed the top of his nose, before laying her head against his chest, hearing everytime his heart beated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone who might see this...
> 
> Remember to comment! I would love to hear what you guys think! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and just to let you all know- I’m trying to post around once per day but I’m sorry if I can’t post on some days, but I am gonna try my best.  
> Also if you were wondering, yes I know the ending was a little rushed because I really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys today so I had to complete it before I was heading out for the day.
> 
> Note: I am trying to make them around 1000 words per chapter (hopefully more rather than less) so they’re a decent size and you don’t finish reading within 5 minutes etc... enough with me blabbering on about nothing...
> 
>  
> 
> Remember if you enjoyed it there is a Kudos button that can be pressed ;) and remember to comment what you think of each chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. PROM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is I guess you could say... a bit rushed. I completely forgot about it until a few hours ago, so I had to make up things and I added a twist!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Prom

Chapter 3

Today was the day.  
The day we had all been looking forward to all year.  
All three of us girls (Clarke, Octavia and Raven) are gonna go together with the two boys Lincoln and Bellamy. 

 

“I'M SO EXCITED” Clarke shouted, almost giving everyone in the room a heart attack. “Dammit! It’s tonight and I still need to get my dress from the dry cleaners and do my makeup AND do my hair... oh and DON'T forget about my shoes! I mean look at them! They look like stole them off a 3 year old...”

“CALM DOWN CLARKE!” Raven yelled, “I can help pick up your dress from the dry cleaners, the makeup and hair stylists will be her a few hours before the prom actually starts! And you can borrow some of my shoes... there problem fixed” 

Clarke nodded a thank you and quickly but quietly exited the room, giving Octavia enough time to also have a mini freak-out-session and rely on Raven for help.  
Raven has never really liked proms, because all you do at them is walk around and pretend you’re enjoying yourself- when in reality you are bored out of your mind and have eaten all the food they had to offer. That’s why she never really tries to make herself look pretty because at the end of the night, you're just gonna have to wipe all that makeup off and go back to being your same old boring self. That was her opinion. Clarke and Octavia’s were completely different to hers in so many ways.   
They would relive over and over prom night if they could.

 

3 hours till prom:

A few hours have passed and everyone (just the girls) are now getting ready. Girls are doing their hair and makeup while the two boys are playing PS4- and they could not be happier.

30 minutes till prom:

Boys are still playing PS4 (on the good side they’ve ranked up a few levels) and the girls are rushing around the room desperately, trying to find everything they might need for the night and starting to put on their dresses. 

 

5 minutes till prom:

“ BOYS! Get off that Play Station and get ready! We are leaving any minute now!” Octavia bellowed. The boys slowly got up with a face of defeat and stumbled off to their room where they chucked a plain white collar shirt on and jeans, then just squirted a few sprays of cologne on them...  
They all jammed into Bellamy’s dark orange Jeep with Clarke sitting on top of Lincoln because of the limited room available. Their school prom was just down the road. There was an army of people just waiting to get in, all crowded around the one door. After Bellamy parked, he led everyone behind the school to a entrance that ended up at the same place, that only him and a few of his friends know about. As soon as they entered everyone split up and went to different places. Raven went to the food and drink area (or course), Bellamy went to where the girls were, Lincoln and the other two girls (Clarke and Octavia) just started dancing. 

Hours of dancing later Clarke spots Bellamy freshening up at the food and drinks table, sipping on his cup of bright red punch and decides to walk over to him. Clarke then loads her mouth up, full of the Doritos and sends a sad frown towards Bellamy.  
“Well that’s not a pretty face, is it? Why are you all of a sudden so sad? I thought you actually wanted to be here...” Bellamy chuckles to himself.

“LOOK at them together!” Clarke mumbles while pointing in the direction of Lincoln and Octavia. “It’s like they were made to be together... and I was made to be alone...” 

“Want me to make you feel better? I’m getting good at cheering girls up now” Bellamy suggested.

“I don’t think you could make me happy, but go ahead. What did you have in mind?” As Clarke was finishing her sentence Bellamy leaned in towards her, until his eyes were a few inches away from hers and their body was touching. He slowly lowered his lips and gently pressed them onto hers. She felt like electricity was now running through her blood and making her body tense.   
She then pulled away, with a confused look on her face.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Clarke snapped, “why do you think it’s just OKAY to just KISS me like that?”

“Don’t think you’re special princess, that’s what I do with all the girls I find that are sad and need cheering up. Also in my defence, if you wanted me to stop so bad, why did you kiss back?” Bellamy grumbled as he walked away.

 

How could tonight get any WORSE? And how come she can still feel the slightest touch of his lips on hers like they were still kissing?   
“It’s official... I’m going crazy. And I only kissed back because it was one of those in-the-moment type things. I didn’t actually WANT to kiss him... Right?

 

The whole ride home was an awkward silence and when Lincoln came up to say goodnight to everyone, Clarke took him outside to talk.  
“Lincoln... face it. You like Octavia. And... I think you guys actually belong together. Anyways we don’t even know eachother that well because we only met a few weeks ago so my feelings for you were kinda rushed. I guess we just have two completely different personalities and with Octavia, you guys are both fun, energetic... and make awesome friends.” 

Lincoln knew that everything Clarke just said was true, so he gave a slight nod, said all his goodbyes and left their friendship at just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaa,
> 
> Please comment suggestions I can do for next chapter. I would love to hear what you guys suggest and I have officially run out of ideas! 
> 
> Thanks for reading- remember to click that Kudos button, that would be hugely appreciated.
> 
> See ya next chapter :)


	4. Dinner for Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!   
> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, I hope this can make up for it as it’s a bit longer than usual (it’s around 1,600 words)
> 
> The reason I couldn’t post last week is because of school work, all the work I didn’t do at school, the teachers made me do at home (plus homework) so I haven’t had enough time lately.
> 
> Anyways enjoy! Remember to comment - I would love to know your thoughts and pressing the Kudos button always helps ;)

Dinner for Friends - Chapter 4

 

‘RIIIIIIING RING! RIIIIIING RING!’

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Hold your horses!” Raven screams as she trots towards her phone, revealing the name ‘Clarke’ on her screen . “What do you want Clarke? It’s friggin’ 9 in the morning and you know on Saturdays I sleep in till 11:00am!”

“Blah blah blah- stop whining! Ok so you know how we haven’t really hung out lately because of work- and all that sort of stuff? Well... Problem solved! We are all gonna have a dinner for all our friends- at my apartment tomorrow night! I talked to Octavia and she said she was down for it... if Lincoln came (which I just rang and he said he could come!) How does it sound? Are you coming?” Clarke mentioned while quickly tightening her grip on the phone, while eagerly waiting for an answer.

“Does Bellamy know about this? Because I guess I could come but only if EVERYONE in your apartment knows about it... including Bellamy!” Raven mumbled.   
Quickly after, Clarke just inhaled then exhaled at a steady pace trying to keep calm. 

Every time that Clarke hears his name, all she thinks about is the kiss they shared at prom and how he did that with no warning. But... was that such a bad thing?

“FINE! I’ll tell Bellamy when he gets back from work... Bye!” Clarke grumbled before she hung up.

Clarke briefly placed down her phone down on the cold kitchen counter then stormed off towards to her room. Before she could place her hand along the door handle to her room she felt a breeze along her back. She slowly twisted around to see Bellamy standing there watching her.

“Ahhh! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Are tryna give me a heart attack? Far out! Aren’t you supposed to at work or something” Clarke screamed.

“Damn, you’re in a grumpy mood aren’t ya! I just got back about 5 minutes ago and heard you taking about me on the phone and I was wondering what it was about...?” 

“Well if you have to know... we are all gonna have a dinner for friends because we’re always at work lately so this might be nice... so are you going to be here for dinner? We are having it here.”

 

“Ughhh, fine! But only if we get to have Apple & Berry pie for dessert...” Bellamy offers.  
“I’ll buy”

 

“Deal... dinner starts at 5:30 so be here just before then” Clarke mentions before she continues into her room.

 

______________________ … _______________________

 

Later that evening:

 

“Hey Raven! Glad you could come... come in!” Octavia acknowledged happily as she opened the door wider, to let her in. Now that they were all there, they could start their dinner.  
Everyone sat down around the dinner table as Clarke and Bellamy brought over the food. There were a selection of burgers, (Chicken, beef or vege) crispy chips with sauces (e.g tomato and aioli), to dunk them in and a bowl filled with fresh salad sitting in in a row on the table, making it available and easy for everyone to take as much of anything as they wanted.  
All night they talked and talked about their week and how Octavia got offered a job at a café nearby. Soon dinner was over so Clarke took everyone’s plates up and got out the dessert. There were a range of ice creams to choose from including: Jelly tip, chocolate eclair, vanilla and boysenberry ripple. There were also other things like the apple and berry pie that Bellamy had bought and a few apple turnovers.   
“There was no way anyone could be hungry after all of this!” Clarke mumbled to herself and she started to slice the pie up into slices.

“I wouldn’t be too sure... look how small you’re slicing the pie! Come on hand over the knife and watch the professional cut it” Bellamy commented.

“I already am watching a professional cut the pie... ME! Also, don’t touch the knife while I’m using it Bellamy or I might accidentally hurt someone!” Clarke hissed while dropping the knife onto the bench and turning around to see him.  
She had to admit...he look amazing tonight. His wavy hair was all ruffled, away from his face, revealing a tan face and a pair of dark chocolate eyes that were just staring into hers.

Bellamy slowly took one step forward towards her, only leaving around two inches of room between their lips. He could see her face heat up as they ever so slightly moved towards each other. ‘What should I do?’ Clarke thought to herself. ‘Damn I want to kiss him right now!’ She slowly pointed her feet towards the ground, boosting her up higher so they were near the same height and Bellamy gently ran his hand down her back then firmly placed his hand on the knife behind her. He then urged two largish steps back and smirked.

“Were you about to kiss me, Princess?” Bellamy smirked as he gently nudged her out of they way so her could slice the pie.   
Clarke just stormed out of the room, heading towards her bedroom, where she slammed the door tightly shut and fell back onto her bed, wondering what just happened.

“Geez, well sooooomeones a bit hangry! She should’ve ate more!” Octavia shouted. (Btw hangry is a mix between hungry and angry.)  
The rest of the night went just like normal except Clarke was still hiding out in her room. By the time everyone left, there was only one slice left of Bellamy’s favourite apple and berry pie and he was planning on keeping it... kind of.

 

Knock knock knock!   
“Can I please come in? I promise I’ll be good...” Bellamy said with only a shred of hope that he’ll be let in.

“What do you want Bellamy? Have you come to embarrass me again? Or just to annoy me?” Clarke bellowed. Bellamy thought if he tried hard enough, he might’ve felt the anger radiate around the door, towards him.

“I’m coming in...”   
To that, there was no reply.  
“I brought the last slice of pie...” Bellamy added.

 

“Fine, come in” Clarke grumbled as she sat up on her bed.

Bellamy walked in and sat closely beside her, handing her the pie. His hand slowly grazed hers and she felt like she was going to explode. Her hand was now on fire where they touched and Bellamy could tell by the look on her face, that she felt uncomfortable. 

“Thanks” Clarke mentioned “ but I’m still not forgiving you for making embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry that I did that. But for the record... I wouldn’t actually mind if we did kiss... I just really wanted to slice the pie” Bellamy admitted, while a small smile cornered the bottom of his face.

From there she couldn’t control herself. She was going crazy.

Crazy for him.

She slowly sat up straighter and placed a hand along his cheek while she pushed herself up towards him and gently kissed his soft lips. What was she doing? She felt like she was getting possessed by a demon and the only was out was to just let go and go with it. So she did.  
He deepened the kiss while Clarke placed the slice of pie on the desk, leaving her full attention on him. She then pulled her body towards him and gently sat on top of his lap, straddling him while still keeping the kiss connected. He then placed his hands underneath her top and started drawing patterns. After a few seconds of peacefully sitting there they break their kiss and Bellamy looks into Clarke’s eyes and she just nods. After that he goes back to kissing her but this time when he places his hands underneath her top, he goes for the bra strap. He quickly undoes it and let’s it loose by throwing it along the floor, along with her top. From her lips, he starts to trail kisses along her chin, down her neck and along her breasts, swirling around her nipples- giving them both attention. Her breath suddenly starts fastening as she lets out a slight moan, letting him know she appreciates everything that he’s doing to her. He then lies her down along her bed and starts his trail of kisses again, heading down her stomach towards her lower area. By then she’s craving him, so she places her hand on her tight shorts and underwear, quickly stripping them off and leaving them with the rest of her clothes. Then she directs his head down- between her thighs, and he starts to swirl his tongue round and round her clit, while hearing her endless moans of joy.   
“Bellamy... please let me feel you inside me...” Clarke moans then he pulls away and swaps his tongue with fingers and slowly pushes one finger inside her and back out again, repeating this process. After around a minute he adds another finger and starts to speed up the pace.  
“Bellamy, please I need to feel you!”   
Bellamy then releases his fingers from her and starts to undress, while passionately kissing her everywhere. He then hops back onto the bed and places his lowers member between her thighs and into her. He then rocks back and forth with her, slowly fastening the pace.  
“Clarke” Bellamy moans. Hearing that leave his lips and enter her ear creates a smile along Clarke’s face.   
A little later, Bellamy starts up with his kisses again, then lies down beside her, with both of them puffing. He then spoons their bodies together, with the blankets wrapped around them and that was the last of them for the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment your thoughts and click the Kudos button! :)


	5. The Sleepover Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just to let you know, I havent been posting as much as I would have liked to because we have been on holiday travelling around Europe and we have just got back and are leaving to go to America... we are leaving tomorrow night (I’m so excited!) 
> 
> Sorry about this chapter- it’s tiny and I’m soooo so so so so sorry about that, I just could find the time to write it longer because I’m packing.
> 
> Anyways have fun and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember that commenting is always welcome and so are Kudos ;)

The Sleepover Aftermath- Chapter 5

 

Clarke woke up to see Bellamy just lying there gracefully. His freckles, perfectly scattered across his face, like paint- while his dark hair framed his face. If she could choose to wake up to something in the morning, every morning. This would definitely be it.

Then it hit her.   
What was he doing in her bed?   
And why was there only a SHEET between them?  
That’s when last nights memories flooded in and she felt like a Belaz 75710 had just run her over.  
That’s when he woke up to see her face quickly turning into a bright red, tomato colour.

“Mornin’ Princess” 

Clarke just froze still, hoping if she didn’t move that she would just suddenly turn invisible. Sadly, she didn’t and finally squeezed a few words out...

“Clarke. Got. To. Go” And with that, she grabbed her clothes- held them like her life depended on it- and ran out into the hallway, hoping no one would see her- and then ran towards the bathroom.

“Clarke get some clothes on!” Octavia yelled as she quickly covered her eyes. 

Damn it. It was too late and Octavia was going to find out about her and how she SLEPT with Octavia’s brother.   
Before Octavia could manage to say any more, Clarke slammed the bathroom door shut- where she then got dresses.  
Meanwhile Octavia (who is totally confused) just stands there for a few seconds, wondering what just happened, then starts to walk towards Clarke’s room. Octavia peeps into the room to see Bellamy lying on Clarke’s bed, with nothing but a sheet wrapped around him.

“So you must be the lucky man then” Octavia chuckled as she quickly made her exit, out of the room.  
Bellamy could feel his cheeks heat up as if it just suddenly turned 100*

 

———————=…=————————

By the time Clarke had done everything in the bathroom that she had to do (like her shower, dressed, makeup etc...) Bellamy had left... with her sheet folded up at the end of her bed.  
From now on, was this what it’s gonna be like?   
‘Avoid any contact with Clarke and definitely do not start up any conversations.’   
What have I just gotten myself into...?


	6. Chapter 6: The accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t been active lately, school has just been really busy! Thank you all that support me... and I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 6 

 

It had been while since Bellamy and Clarke had talked - around maybe a week. She still had no idea what to think and she couldn’t bare the thought of losing Bellamy to a stupid one-night-stand. Was this going to be the way their friendship dies? 

At the moment Bellamy, Raven and Octavia were at work, while Clarke was being her lazy self and watching Netflix all day.  
As the day was slowly reaching to a end, Clarke starts to doze off- into which felt like the start of a coma. But before she started her hibernation, she hears a alarm pounding in her ears. It was her phone. As she slowly peeked her eyes open, she clumsily reaches over towards her desk where her phone is sitting. 

*BELLAMY*

Clarke caught a quick glimpse of the name, to find Bellamy calling her.  
Why was he calling her? They haven’t talked in days... OMG, what if he’s calling to tell her that he wants to move out, because it’s getting too awkward? And in that moment she felt like she was having a mild panic attack.  
But before she could start questioning herself even more, she quickly picked up her phone- to find a complete stranger talking.

-“ Hello, is this ‘Clarke’?”  
-“Yes, and who might you be- and why do you have Bellamy’s phone?”  
-“ Hi, my name is Grayson and I was just hoping you could come down to the ‘Jaha hospital’ as soon as possible. Bellamy has had an accident, and you were one of his emergency contacts.”  
-“ What has happened to him?! Is he ok? I’ll be right down there!”  
And without another word she hung up the phone and raced down towards the hospital, as if something was chasing her.

No more than 5 minutes later, she is down at the hospital, asking around for Bellamy Blake, until a pretty young lady, in her 20’s comes down to collect Clarke. Clarke quickly follows behind her up to his room, where he’s just lying there with a cast over his leg, and a badly injured wrist. You could tell he’s was in huge amounts of pain and it crushed her to see him like this.  
Clarke quickly runs over to him and crouches down to his level. He was sleeping, and doing it so peacefully. Her eyes started to leak, as she pulls her head back and stands up. 

“Excuse me?” Clarke calls out to the nurse taking care of him. “What happened to him?”  
“Someone crashed into his motorbike, a few streets down, but the bike is handled and is at a repair shop.” The nurse replies.  
“Is the driver of the other vehicle ok?” Clarke mumbles.  
The nurse just nods then slowly steps towards Clarke, and they both look over towards Bellamy, just lying there.  
“Hey, just wondering- are you and him dating? He’s SUPER hot, also I wouldn’t mind getting comfortable with him, if you know what I mean...” The nurse mentions while giving Clarke a wink.  
Clarke just stands there, wondering what just happened. Of course she didn’t want them to be together... so she said the first thing she thought of...  
“Sorry, but he’s my boyfriend and it doesn’t look like we’ll be breaking up soon. He really is perfect.”  
The nurse then looks away from Bellamy and draws her attention onto Clarke.  
“Well then do you think he would mind if we all did something... together? My bedroom isn’t booked tonight , and neither am I...” The lady slowly takes a step closer to Clarke until they were around a foot apart. In Clarke’s head all she’s thinking is ‘Does think psycho lady, really think she can just have a threesome with us? Oh HELL no!’  
Clarke then takes a few steps back until they’re around 1 metre away from each other. “Look. I don’t know who you are, or what you might think we are going to do- but nothing is going to happen. I appreciate that you are looking after Bellamy, but can you please go and get someone else to look after him... because quite frankly- I simply just do not trust you.” Clarke goes off.  
The nurse takes a step back, for good measure and is about to walk out of the room, when she turns around and says, “ are you sure it’s me you don’t trust? Or is it your boyfriend here...?”  
And with that- the nurse has left leaving Clarke and her thoughts to herself, while Bellamy sleeps. Well. She thought he was asleep...  
“ Oh hey babe,” Bellamy chuckles, “thanks for calling me perfect”  
Clarke just bluntly peers over to where he’s sleeping.  
“You’re welcome, for kicking her out so she didn’t keep hitting on you.”  
Bellamy sits up then mentions, “I wouldn’t have minded... but I’m glad you do.”  
“ I couldn’t care less if she had sex with you... Okay? In fact I can bring her in here right now, and leave you two alone until you’re done? How about that for not caring?”  
Bellamy just smirks. “Ok then... do it. Bring her in here.”  
Clarke feels like she’s just been dropped out of a 150 metre building and landed on a cloud of nails. Her face sinks as she slowly heads for the door.  
Bellamy: “Clarke! I’m kidding... come here”  
She slowly drifts towards him as he scoots over on his hospital bed. She lies down next to him and tilts her head to let it rest on his shoulder.  
Bellamy: “Clarke...? Do you actually like me?”  
All Clarke can feel is tons of weight on her shoulders. Weight she had to take off sooner of later. So why not now?  
Clarke: “Yeah...” she whispered, slouching down and attempting to bury her face in his arm to hide herself.  
Bellamy then just lifts his finger under her chin and brings it up so they’re eyes meet. He then leans in a passionately plants a kiss on her lips. She places her hand on his face and she lifts one of her legs up and around him so she was sitting on top of him. Was this going to happen...? And here? She then gently tangles one of her hands through his hair, slowly tugging it. To that he moans in appreciation. He then moves his hand up her jeans, across her arse and up to her shirt, which he slowly tugs off with his good hand...  
Then without any notice, in comes Octavia breaching the door open to find Clarke on top of Bellamy.  
Octavia: “BELLAMY ARE YOU O- wait what? No no no no no! Look I would normally be like ‘yeah! About time Bellamy liked someone...’ but you don’t actually think you can have sex with a giant cast plastered to your leg and a sore wrist?”  
Bellamy: “Well there is only one way to find out... Octavia... get out now!”  
Clarke’s face was bright red and she felt like she had just experienced a heat wave. Octavia then rolls her eyes and leaves without saying another word... leaving them alone.

 

The end <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have enjoyed, be sure to tell me what ever you want to in comments, and if you enjoyed- don’t forget to tap the Kudos button ;) See you all when I write my next Bellamy x Clarke story <3


End file.
